User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Retconning the Ronin
For any of you who were here when I first made the Ronin, back when he was William Kenway, and when Knight Owl came into my life, then you may remember the changes that came to "Rayner" Kenway in order to make the Ronin his own character. The Ronin was heavily inspired by me, and now I'm trying to make his own character, so here is a taste of my planned retcon for Ronin. Early Life Rayner Solomon "Ray" Kenway was born in America in a time (though the place had the most to do with it) where philosophical bigotry, political staticism, and general hypocrisy ostracized any who disagreed with certain...cookie cutter ideas, and Ray was one of those who disagreed; he grew to believe that he was born before his time, and that he lacked that something that made him a member of his generation. Ray grew to be an incredibly intelligent and wise man, but at the cost of his social development; he became a blunt and pragmatic introvert who was remarkably detached from people, especially from females. Eventually, Ray stopped trying, and simply sought out casual relationships, but he remained desparate to find a woman of quality. Military Life "I once fought for a flag. I obeyed men of privilege and rank; 'for god and country' they said; Now, I bend my arm to no man. My only loyalty is to humanity I will stand up to the isolationist status quo. soldiers will curse my name, and generals will fear it. As long as nations generate separation and nationalism, I will be there bring the change ot their front door." - Ray recounting his life as a soldier, and how it transformed to that of a freedom fighter Ray sought refuge in the Military, hoping to travel the world and meet more people of his caliber. There he excelled in the 75th Ranger regiment, and in Hand-to-Hand combat. He attained the rank of Captain the day before his twenty-sixth birthday. He didn't like the idea that he was simply cannon fodder to his country, and that he didn't truly matter, nor did he like the more sectarian traditions, but loved the nuts and bolts of jumping out of airplanes, and fighting; as a Captain Ray displayed a high apititude for leadership. Traveling to K'un L'un After serving, Rayner decided not to reenlist, and instead traveled the world, trying to find something worth while. Eventually he went to China, and came across an old man being accosted by a group of four younger men. they knocked the items the old man was carrying and pushed him to the ground. Ray rushed in to help the old man, and was almost overwhelmed by the four and their knowledge of martial arts, however, Ray's knowledge of Modern Army Combatives allowed him to hold them all off until the old man rose and aided him in the fight. After the four men lied on the ground defeated, the old man looked at Rayner and simply said: "Come" '' Confused yet curious, Rayner followed the man until they reached the villiage the man was from: K'un L'un. The old man revealed his name: Qíng Tīan Zhù. He told Rayner that while he greatly admired the alturism he displayed, he was made physically ill by the terrible lack of form he also displayed and offered Ray the chance of a lifetime: to become the Immortal Iron Fist. Rayner, being a skeptic, always question the existence of chi and thus the manipulation of such, and furthermore, questioned Qíng Tīan Zhù as to why he would impart the knowledge on a man he just met and doens't even know the name of; Qíng Tīan Zhù replied: ''"I do not need to know your name to know your soul. You are kind, just, and bold. No matter where you go in the world: you would use my gift to better the world; and help people. It is my duty to help you." Becoming The Immortal Iron Fist Ray proved to be quite a gifted martial artist, as he quickly ascended the ranks within K'un L'un, however there was one test he had to pass to truly prove he mastered the Way of the Iron Fist, and that was to slay Shou-Lao. Rayner journyed to the depths under K'un L'un to face the mighty dragon; it was the most intense battle of Rayner's life, as he had to make frequent use of his chi to damage the dragon, and was constantly on the move to avoid the dragon's fire, tail, and teeth. In the end, Rayner emerged victorious, however he had been misled; Show-Lao was no villainous serpent, but the protector of K'un L'un, and the final master of the Iron Fist. Shou-Lao breathed his fire onto Ray's chest, burning a dragon tattoo unto his chest, symbolizing his new life, as the Immortal Iron Fist. The Chaste Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-13